Grocery Store Slut
by InDeppth
Summary: Howard's out grocery shopping and Vince decided he can't wait for Howard to come home… PAIRING: Howard/Vince. **WARNING: SLASH, SPANKING etc**


**Pairing:** Howard/Vince (Howince)

**Summary: **Howard's out grocery shopping and Vince decided he can't wait for Howard to come home…

**Warnings: **Slash (obviously), spanking,

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mighty Boosh. Sorry guys.

A/N: Haven't written in a long time and had this half done a long time ago and thought it was about time I finished the damn thing. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Don't forget to comment :)

Grocery Store Slut

Once again Howard was the one doing the grocery run. Without Vince. As always, he decided to stay home, not because he wanted to – sometimes it was – but most of the time it just took him way too long to sort out his clothing and Howard would get frustrated, leading Vince to get frustrated and hence leave the room in huff, thus Howard deciding to go on his own. Then Vince would calm down, send him a 'lovey-dovey' message to smooth things over and all would be well on Howard's return.

However, on this particular trip, things seemed to be taking a slightly more…_interesting_ turn of, shall we say, the better?

"Do wop, chika-chik-ow!" Howard scatted to himself and hummed softly, pushing the shopping trolley down the aisle and grabbing wanted items. Suddenly a slight buzz persisted from his front pocket, Howard pulled his phone from his pocket and greeted Vince:

"Hey, little man,"

On the other end of the line Vince was sprawled on their bed, smirking into the phone, "Hey, sexy."

Howard smiled, continuing to push the trolley along, "D'you miss me?"

"So much!" Vince exclaimed into the phone, rolling onto his stomach, legs in the air like a teenage girl.

"Aw baby, I miss you too." He picked up the bottle of Ribena from the shelf and placed it into the trolley.

"Aaaaand I'm _really_ horny."

Howard just chuckled to himself, somehow he knew this was coming.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Giggling, Vince ignored the question, "I want your cock inside of me."

Howard blushed and looked around the aisle at the few other people that accompanied his presence. He turned closer to the shelf and lowered his voice a little, "Didn't get enough last night?" he said with a silent smirk.

"I can never have enough of you."

By now Howard's cock was already half hard and decided that he wouldn't be able to stay here much longer with the now present thoughts in his mind.

"Well I'll be home in an hour, okay?"

Vince's legs flopped down onto the bed, "I can't wait, " sounding content and excited, "I'm going to suck your cock so good."

Howard's cock twitched and he pulled the trolley closer to hide himself, "Slut." He whispered accusingly.

"You love it." Vince's crotch was grinding into the mattress, "I want to make you come and I'll swallow every last bit of it." He said, now slightly breathless.

Howard bit his lip and whispered through his teeth nervously, "_Vince_, you're going to make me hard in public." and at that a satisfied grin spread across Vince's face.

"Good." He turned over onto his back, his hand gently rubbing through the creased denim of his tight jeans, "I can just imagine it. Feeling the weight of your thick cock on my tongue, tasting you, feeling your hand grip my hair…" his voice melting into the thoughts of his own creation.

Suppressing a moan, Howard pinned his lip tighter between his teeth, "You're a real whore you know that?" unable to hold back the small grin that took place.

"Your whore."

Howard smiled knowingly to himself, momentarily forgetting his place in public.

"I want you to fuck me hard." Vince's hand teased himself, trailing and pressing over his clothed crotch. Too many layers. "I'm so nice and tight, I bet you love being inside of me as much as I do. Don't you, Howard?" He pressed down firmly and a small gasp escaped him and travelled to Howard's ear and caused a low moan to escape him and return back to Vince.

"Fuck, Vince. Stop it." Howard said firmly, trying to regain the conversation back before he lost it completely.

A teasingly, intrigued voice responded, "Why?"

Howard sighed and glanced around the aisle again, getting a little flustered now, "I'm getting hard."

"Good. I want you nice and hard for me when you get home." He said uncaringly towards Howard's problem but soothingly to urge it further.

"I won't be home for ages yet." Howard argued, kind of disappointedly at this thought.

Vince shrugged, "I'm hard. I'm touching myself right now." He said matter-of-factly, Howard sucked in his breath.

Howard whined, and moved as close as physically possible to the trolley, "You're such a fucking tease."

He licked his lips and unbuttoned the front of his jeans slowly, "I'm not a tease – I'm going to do what I say." His hand lowered the zip and slid inside, giving himself a gentle squeeze and moreish pleasure.

"You're a tease for getting me all worked up when you know I won't be home for ages."

"But I'm gonna fix it when you do."

Howard laughed slightly, "You fucking better."

"Oh I will."

"Now," Howard composed himself, now determined to finish the shopping as quickly as possible, "Anything else you want to tell me, or can I get the shopping done now?

Vince hummed, "I guess not. I just can't wait for you to come home and fuck me."

"Don't you worry about that one, little man."

Hand still between his thighs, Vince smiled, "I'll let you get back to what you're doing."

Feeling relieved that Vince couldn't take things any further while he was in his current position, Howard said goodbye and waited for Vince to hang up the phone. He took a deep breath, composed himself, and continued on with the last bit of shopping. Checking the list for what else was needed, Howard exited the aisle and searched for the one containing the cereal. As he turned down aisle seven, he once again felt a small buzz from his pocket only this time it was short and sweet: a text message.

Howard's eyes widened at the image displayed on his screen. Vince had taken the liberty to sprawl himself across their bed, legs open, hand on cock and back arched with his neck readily displayed for ravishing. Howard's cock twitched and his breath hitched, and he quickly stood closer to the trolley to make sure no one could see his now noticeable bulge.

Realising that he had thumbs, Howard numbly replied:

_Getting started without me are you? Naughty boy._

Vince immediately replied:

_ Just trying to hold myself over until you get home ;)xx_

The corner of Howard's mouth flicked up into a knowing half-smile and texted back:

_ No more of that. If I have to wait so do you._

Vince was reluctant but gave in:

_ Fine._

Howard thumbed out his reply:

_ Slut._

On the other end of the phone Vince couldn't help but add one more thing to their small banter of frustration:  
_ You love it._

And Howard's smile grew larger,

_ I love YOU _

Vince beamed,

_ I love you. When are you going to be home? I'm so hard, Howard. I need you._

Howard sighed inwardly,

_ Half an hour, maybe longer if you keep interrupting me._

Turning onto his side, Vince huffed,

_ I don't want to wait though._

Howard stood his ground, as much as he loved Vince, when he whinged like a horny teenage girl he could take it a bit too far,

_ You'll wait. You won't like what happens if you don't._

Being the tease that he is, Vince replied:

_ I think I will ;)_

Howard shook his head, making it clear to Vince what he meant:

_ Let me rephrase that: You won't like what WON'T HAPPEN if you don't._

The smaller man accepted defeat,

_ …I get it now._

And that was the end of the conversation. Howard slipped his phone back into his pocket and hurriedly finished the last of the weekly shop, paid and told the cashier to keep the change before running out the door to haul down a taxi.

Vince was lying on their bed, bored, aroused and anticipating the arrival of Howard. He admitted that texting Howard while he was out _did_ in fact slow down his return but sometimes he just couldn't help himself. He was after all, a tease, and sometimes what's a little fun if it didn't hurt anybody?

Just as Vince sat up on the bed and looked at the time on the clock placed on the bedside table, he heard the front door of the flat open and a few _thump-thump_'s across the floor to the kitchen. He slinked out their room, tip-toed down the hall and spied around the corner to see Howard placing the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. Howard seemed to not notice Vince come up behind him or he didn't much care for it because he didn't even turn around to greet him with the placid "Hey, Vince," that he greeted him with. Little did Vince know that Howard's plan was to seem as if nothing had happened whilst he was out, see how desperate Vince really was.

"Hi?" Vince replied meekly but still walking up to slide his hands past Howard's waist and around his stomach.

"Care to help me put the groceries away?" the larger man asked, completely ignoring Vince's grasp on him and the hard cock that dug into his lower ass.

Vince's jaw dropped, "What?! Can't we do that later? Can't you feel _this_?" he grinded into Howard, making sure he could feel the hardness of himself.

Howard remained calm and responded smoothly, "A lot of this needs to be refrigerated. Unless _this_," he pushed back into Vince's cock, "can go buy more groceries, we need to put these away now."

The smaller sighed, defeated, "Fine." And began putting items into the fridge.

Howard smiled to himself, oh how easy it was to manipulate Vince when he was frustratingly aroused. Vince grabbed a bottle of milk from the bag and made his way across the kitchen, he jumped when suddenly his ass was grasped and – just as quickly – released. He turned to Howard who all but laughed and turned back around to the grocery bag on the counter. Vince attempted to return to the other side of the kitchen but was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back the other way and face to face with a smirking older man.

Vince looked up at Howard through his fringe, confused, and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by an order, "Put this in the freezer." And a tub of ice-cream was shoved into his chest, "We want it to stay _hard_." Vince's cock habitually twitched and he had to bite his lip to hold back the small whimper that threatened to escape.

Small chestnut eyes moved over Vince as he opened the cold door and placed the tub inside the icy cabinet. Howard realised that all of the items that need refrigerating were now away and figured that the rest could wait until later, however Vince continued his task of tidying the groceries. Pale, slender arms reached down towards the floor to pick up a discarded packet of biscuits from the tiled floor, creating a perfect view of a much anticipated ass. A few strides and Howard was there, hands grasping Vince's hips, cock grinding into tight denim covered flesh.

The corner of Vince's mouth lifted into a grin, "I thought we had to put all of this away?" he remained bent over and reaching for the packet, enjoying the feeling that was now being given to him.

"The rest can wait." Howard yanked him backwards into himself to reassure Vince of his statement and earned a small whimper in return. "Stand up." Vince obeyed quickly.

Howard grabbed Vince's small waist and shoved him into the counter, ass still displayed before him. He grabbed the bony wrists of his lover, holding them in the crook of his back so he was unable to move them.

"You need to be taught a lesson, you little slut." He growled through ebony locks. Vince's knees buckled slightly and his cock pressed harder against its constraints. Howard's teeth sunk down onto his neck, Vince's head pushed back and his throat emitted a desperate moan. The grasp on his wrists was released as Howard stepped back to sit down on one of the chairs beside the table.

"Come here."

Vince turned around to face him.

"Trousers off."

His shaky hands fumbled with the buttons on his jeans, pushing them down and kicking them aside, his electric blue pants remained. Howard looked him up and down, scanning his half-dressed specimen, giving his knee a few gentle pats to show where he now wanted Vince to be. Vince's heart jumped at the realisation of what was about to happen and walked over nervously, yet excited. Howard bent him over and lowered him across his knee. Vince's noticeably hard cock digging into his thigh. His hand rubbed the small round cheeks through the material that would offer little protection and he lent down to whisper sultry in Vince's ear.

"You know what you've done wrong?"

Vince shook his head quickly before jerking upwards at the loud noise and harsh sting that attacked his lower half.

"Are you sure?"

The smaller man could only manage to nod his head with an accompanied whimper. Howard raised his hand and collided it Vince's small ass once more and harder.

"You were a very naughty boy earlier," Vince sucked in his lower lip to keep quiet, "distracting me when I had a job to do." Another loud crack erupted from the impact of his hand. Vince moaned, skin already burning yet his arousal apparently worth more, and he tried to gain friction against Howard's thigh. Howard's grip tightened around Vince making it harder for him to move and gain subtle pleasure against his thigh. Vince whined, unable to achieve what he desperately wants.

"You need to learn to wait and not be a desperate slut and phone me." Howard's gruff voice thick in the air, Vince unable to conjure a reply.

All of a sudden five lashes from Howard's hand were released upon Vince's tender cheeks and he gripped the chair, groaning at the stinging white pain.

"Fuck." He went limp across Howard's lap.

"How many do you think you need to learn your lesson?" Howard looked across Vince's oh-so-vulnerable figure and moved the black sweaty locks from his neck, "Hmm?"

Vince swallowed and gasped out a reply, not really wanting Howard to stop, "However many you want."

The larger man lent down, his facial hair scratching across Vince's neck as he spoke, "Whore."

His hand crashed down upon Vince, again and again and again. He could feel him squirming beneath him, whether he was trying to break free or gain some release Howard wasn't too aware.

"You like this don't you?" he asked curiously, wanting some assurance from him. Vince nods, whimpering for more, he's so close to the edge. One last strike from Howard and that's all it took for him to cry out release. Coming all through his pants pressed against Howard's thigh, he goes limp.

Howard smirks at his deflated lover, "Fucking slut, coming in your pants while being punished." He tsked and shook his head.

Vince's breaths were loud and heavy, with his cock still half hard he turns slightly and looks up at Howard, biting his lip.

"Get on your knees."

Vince moves off his lap and onto the floor, finding his balance and perches as instructed. Howard pushes himself up from the chair and looms over Vince's small figure with his big blue eyes staring longingly up at him. His hands move to his belt buckle, he undoes it with the clink of metal and his eyes close as his achingly hard cock is released from its constraints. Vince moves closer to Howard, still looking up at him asking for permission even though he knew he didn't need it. Howard nods, Vince's gaze moves down his body to the member in front of him. He licks his lips in preparation and places a kiss on the tip of Howard's cock before enveloping him in the warm wetness of his small mouth.

Howard threw his head back and couldn't help but growl at the long anticipated sensation that now overcame him. He grasped Vince's hair and pushed his cock into the depths of Vince's throat, holding him there and thrusting slightly making him gag beautifully around him. Howard releases his grip and lets Vince take over. Vince's tongue dancing around him as his soft lips travel the length of him over and over, quick and slow, making him moan his name softly into the air.

Wanting more, Howard stops Vince and pulls him away. Vince looks up at him, confused.

"Get on the table."

Vince scrambles up and sits on the edge of the wooden dining table. Howard walks forward slowly, stopping between Vince's readily open legs. Lust-filled pools of blue of stare into Howard, contemplating his next move.

Howard moves hand teasingly up Vince's bare thigh, his eyes following his own hand, "You've been a very, _very_ naughty boy."

He stops at Vince's obvious hardness, electric blue pants still soaked from his previous release. Vince's mouth quivers slightly but quickly turns slack with a moan when Howard's hand presses into him roughly. "Look what you did," referring to the wetness of his front "that's not what good boys do, is it?"

Vince quickly shakes his head unable to speak with Howard making his aching hardness burn hotter with desire. Howard steps back and Vince attempts to scramble closer for more friction only to be met with a slap. Howard grabs the sides of Vince's underwear and pulls them down and off his thin legs, dropping them to the floor. He steps back between Vince's thighs, each of their cocks only centimetres from touching. He places two fingers against Vince's tight lips and he opens them, letting Howard in. He watches Vince's mouth move as he did earlier, licking and sucking along his fingers, Vince staring at him innocently. As if reading Howard's thoughts, Vince moves his hand forward and begins stroking Howard's throbbing cock whilst he continues to suck the two digits.

He removes his fingers from Vince's mouth and guides him to lean back. Vince lets go of Howard and does so, widening his legs in the process. Wasting no time, Howard pushes a digit into Vince's tightness, making him gasp in shock. He moves fast inside him, turning the gasp into a warranted throaty moan. Howard pulls out and pushes back this time with both fingers inside him, stretching Vince further.

"Mmfuck, Howard…"

Twisting and scissoring inside Vince, looking over him as he pants and moans loudly whilst gripping the side of table.

Howard smirks down at him, "You like this? Being fingered like a little slut on the kitchen table."

Vince whimpers and nods shamelessly. Howard curls his fingers and hits the sweet spot inside the younger man. Vince is overcome with pleasure, he cries louder and his back arching in attempt for more. Howard needn't ask, he knows Vince is ready for him. He removes himself from Vince, spits on his hand and coats his cock. Lining himself up with Vince he wastes no time and enters him. Howard stops for a moment and relishes the feeling of Vince's tightness around him, gripping Vince's back and groaning into his neck. Vince impatiently tries to start, wanting Howard moving inside him again. Sensing his own need for release, Howard straightens up. He pushes Vince into the table, grabs his hips and begins thrusting deeply into him.

Vince's legs wrap around him and both of their cries mingle in the room. Howard's gaze staring down at Vince; black hair matted to his forehead, hands white-knuckled holding onto the table, squirming beneath him. Realising how close he his, he speeds up and pulls Vince further off the table allowing him to go deeper. Vince's boney ass hitting into him with so much force he could feel it bruising already.

"Ahh _Howarddd_…. I'm gonna…"

Vince explodes across them both, his spasms, cries and contractions being what Howard needed and he too releases himself inside him. Escaping from his mouth a sound much like that of a wild beast and he relaxes on top of Vince, not caring about the sticky mess that now pressed between them. Both lay panting and limp, swallowing thick air and finding their breath.

Vince brushed Howard's hair from his face and smiled down at him on his chest, "Fuck, Moon. Maybe you should go grocery shopping more often."

Howard chuckled and flipped Vince on top of him with what little strength remained in him, the smaller man cheekily staring down at him through his fringe. Not bothering to put up a fight, Howard pulled him down for a kiss and sighed,

"Yeahhh, maybe..."


End file.
